memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Moves-With-Burning-Grace
| Species =Human | Gender =Male | Eye Color =Brown | Homeworld =Eristas | Born =early-23rd century | Affiliation =Federation Starfleet | Occupation =Starfleet engineer | PrevAssign =chief engineer, | Assign =chief engineer, | Rank =commander | Insignia = }} Moves-With-Burning-Grace was a Human man, a Starfleet officer in the 23rd century. He was of Masai descent, raised on the desert world of Eristas, where his ancestors had settled during the first expansion from Earth. ( ) Biography Grace, like most of his people, was a phenomenal motive engineer, to whom velocity was of religious significance. He found the very idea of stillness disturbing, though he often visited the observation lounge to stargaze. Despite being an engineer, Grace considered himself a warrior, and was trained in the use of the battle lance handed down to him by his forefathers, remarking that "occasionally, the old ways are still the best!" ( }}) Early in his career, Grace served on the and the . He then served as chief engineer of the , under both Captain Robert April and Captain Christopher Pike. ( ) Grace continued to serve aboard the Enterprise until at least 2262, and was instrumental in rescuing Pike and Spock from captivity in the Kanes system. ( ) For a brief time in the late 2260s, Grace was assigned to Earth working on the design team for the proposed upgrades to Starfleet's starships. However, he grew restless with a planetside assignment, and requested a transfer to any open shipboard billet. By 2268, he was serving as chief engineer of the , and second in command of that vessel's Starfleet Corps of Engineers team. ( ) After the Lovell was destroyed by the Shedai in 2268, Grace was promoted to the rank of commander and accepted a temporary assignment as chief engineer on the at the request of Commander Mahmud al-Khaled while their detachment from the Corps of Engineers awaited permanent reassignment to a new vessel. ( ) Alternate timeline In an alternate timeline created when Yeoman J. Mia Colt was sent forward in time from 2254 to 2293 after her tricorder scans released the tachyon energy contained in an Argollian artifact known as a Keepsake, Grace continued to serve as the chief engineer of the Enterprise under the command of Captain Christopher Pike until it was decommissioned. He remained in that position aboard the . He was killed when Pike activated the Enterprise-A's self-destruct sequence in orbit of Argol II in 2293 after it had been severely damaged by a Klingon bird-of-prey commanded by General Chang and three Klingon battle cruisers. As the Enterprise was destroyed, Colt entered the Well of Tomorrows on Argol II and was returned to 2254, thereby restoring the proper timeline. ( | |Now and Then}}) Appendices Background Early Voyages established Grace as the Enterprise s chief engineer before Pike took command and throughout Pike's command until at least late 2254, many missions after the events of "The Cage". The novel Burning Dreams also has Grace as the chief engineer. Other depictions of the era however establish alternative crew serving under Pike, these include: Caitlin Barry as Pike's chief engineer shortly before and after "The Cage" in the novels Vulcan's Glory, The Rift and Child of Two Worlds. And Michael Burnstein in that role during the period after "The Cage" in two stories by Jerry Oltion; "Conflicting Natures" and Where Sea Meets Sky. The novel The Children of Kings has Glenn Pitcairn as the chief engineer. Appendices Connections Appereances * * * * * }} * * * * * * * * }} category:Humans Category:Humans (23rd century) category:Starfleet personnel category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) category:Starfleet engineers category:Starfleet chief engineers category:Starfleet commanders category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel Category:USS Lovell personnel Category:USS Aephas personnel